The Academy for The Gifted Nins
by hey.rainbow.city
Summary: “Sakura! I cannot believe that you pushed the pause button on the iPod! After I specifically said the play button! And Neji! How dare you condone it as you walk past! Detention for both you tonight at seven o’ clock!”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :(

--

Ok, I know I was supposed to post another chapter of She Was Like, but my beta had broken his hand, and he's now currently working on the story. This just came to me while my parents were doing karaoke (don't ask me why, I have absolutely no idea) and so I wrote it down. Enjoy!!

--

"And so this is what we're going to do: We have decided to combine the Konoha High and Suna High together, so as to bring out more cooperation. So this school is now The Academy for the Gifted Nins. Only some of you have been selected to attend this school. Now remember, you are still learning about ninja techniques and stuff. But we will be throwing in some academic courses to help you more as becoming a ninja. Understand? Good, you are now dismissed. You may now go to your homeroom classes."

Everyone shuffled out slowly, heading towards different sections of the newly-made 4-story building.

A teenage rosette-haired girl yawned. That hour-long assembly sure was exhausting. She didn't know why they needed it for that long. And kind of name was The Academy for the Gifted Nins? Oh god, her back was sore now.

"Sakura-chan!!" A voice called out in the middle of her stretching.

The young kunoichi turned around to be met with an orange and black blur hurtling towards her. She dodged out of the way just in time.

In a matter of seconds, an orange heap was lying just where she was standing a few seconds ago. It moved and soon it took the form of a teenage boy.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, there you are! I was only going to hug you."

Haruno Sakura stared at the boy in curiosity. How was it, out of both schools, he was the only one was still hyper?

"Ne, Sakura-chan, who do you have for homeroom?"

Sakura snapped out of her ponderings and searched her head for the information. God knows why she didn't just look at the schedule in her hand. "Uh, Hatake Kakashi."

"Really?" He brightened up considerably.

"Yeah."

The blue-eyed boy nodded enthusiastically before dragging her off to the west wing. "Really? Me too, c'mon let's go!"

"Uh, Naruto? Do you even know where we're going?"

He almost tripped before standing back up. "Of course I do! We're going to Tahake Shikaka's homeroom, which is this way!" He pointed to a random direction, and started marching off, dragging his best friend of 10 years after him.

Sakura groaned. He obviously had no idea where he was going.

--

After searching the entire school, they came back to the auditorium, where they first started. And it turned out that Kakashi's room was right down he hall from the auditorium. Oh, how stupid she felt now.

But, surprisingly, when she had entered the room with Naruto, the teacher wasn't even there yet.

The two of them surveyed the room. There were only three empty seats left.

Sakura took the one in the third row, while Naruto took the one in the last row, right behind her.

Everyone was talking for some time before the door slammed open. Almost everyone in the room jumped up. They all returned to their seats, thinking it was the teacher.

A red-haired guy came strolling through. He scanned the class with his cyan eyes, and realized the only seat left was the one by the pink-haired girl.

Everyone watched him walked. They were all focused on either his red tattoo on his forehead, his black-rimmed eyes, or his black apparel.

The boy plopped down in his seat and spared Sakura a glance.

She smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

He analyzed her before replying. "Gaara."

Sakura frowned from the lack of response, but curiosity soon replaced that, as she looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

He smirked. "You just did."

"Well I'm going to ask you another one."

"Hn," He folded his arms and stared blankly at the clock.

" So those black rings around your eyes?"

"…."

"Is that eyeliner?"

The room had quietened considerably, everyone wanted to know his answer.

The redhead closed his eyes and sighed at the frequently asked question. "No."

"Is it eye shadow?"

His eyes shot open. "No."

The pink-haired teen looked at him in sympathy. "Oh, so it's smudged mascara."

Naruto snickered from behind.

"I hate it when that happens. Don't y-"

Gaara's eye twitched, and he didn't hear the rest of her ramblings. "No."

Sakura, who was clearly startled at being interrupted, looked back towards him. "Did you get hit by someone in both eyes?"

He was starting to get annoyed now. Sabaku no Gaara does not get hurt! He glared back at her.

The girl, who was getting more confused by the minute, continued on asking questions. "Then you smeared paint all over your eyes?"

"No."

"You fell in dog crap that was incidentally black? Spray paint?"

A vein was forming. "No."

Temari, who was sitting on the other side of Gaara started laughing out loud, which caused him to glare at her.

"You colored it with permanent marker?"

Oh look, now there was an additional vein. "No."

"Oh, your sibling drew on your face when you were sleeping."

There were now six veins on his on his head. "No."

"You got ink on you face, right?"

"Nooo." His patience was wearing thin.

She contemplated her thoughts. "Ah, you were trying to dye your hair black, but you missed and accidentally got your eyes."

He looked at her, wondering how such a seemingly smart person was so dense. How complicated humans are.

She stared right back at him in confusion for a couple of seconds before realization dawned on her face. " Oh, oh! I get it now!"

He sighed in relief. Thank god she had figured out he was an insomniac. Even thought it had took her some time. She wouldn't bother him now.

"You were abducted in you sleep by brain-washed cows who gave you to the butterfly-eating fairies, who sold you to the paperclip obsessed aliens, who shipped you to the flying evil monkeys, who flew you to the talking rocks, who attempted to cut you up with a rubber bracelet, but then decided to launch you in space, and when you were in space, you get sucked in by a black hole, and somehow the blackness of the hole rubbed off onto your body, so when you managed to get back to our world, you washed all the black sticky stuff off of you, but the part around your eyes wouldn't go away, so now you are sitting in class with black stuff around your eyes." She took a huge breath.

There was silence. Then almost everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

Gaara growled and stood up. "NANI?" That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

Sakura took another big breath. "Well, you were abducted in you sleep by br-"

"GODAMMIT WOMAN!! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?! I'M AN INSOMNIAC! INSOMNIAC! I-N-S-O-N-M-E-A-C! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!" He huffed and sat back down. Everyone was a little scared of the outburst.

She stared at him blankly. " You spelled insomniac wrong. It's i-n-s-o-"

He clutched his head. "Ah!! What would it take to get you to shut up?"

The pink-haired girl blinked at him a few times before smirking devilishly. "Fifty bucks and a bar of chocolate."

He fumbled around in his pockets for some time before pulling out a few crumpled bills and handing them to her.

She looked at the two twenty's and a ten in her hand before turning back to the red-headed insomniac. "You know, it's spelled i-n-s-o-m-"

"Okay, okay!" He waved his hands in front of himself. "I'll buy you the chocolate at lunch."

Sakura smiled coyly before turning back around in her seat, waiting for the teacher to come. So far, she liked the first day of her new school.

--

So R&R plz!! tell me what you think!! uh, i'm not sure if there's goin to be any romance yet, tell me if you want some, and if you do, who. Just in case of future references, i put the rating as T.


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy of The Gifted Nins

--

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto :(

--

srry it took so long to update!! i'm really srry!! well here it is!! enjoy!!

--

"Okay class, good morning." The voice startled many, and a lot of people jumped up in their seats.

"What's so good about the morning?" a few kids grumbled.

"You! Why are you late?!" The blonde behind Sakura jumped up on his desk and pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired man.

He smiled through his mask, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see, I saw a flying hippo giving birth to a polka-dotted zebra, and I just had to help the poor guy. He was in pain!"

Naruto stared at him before sitting back down. "Oh, I see. Well that's okay I guess. Just don't be late next time."

Everyone stared at the blue-eyed boy in disbelief. Oh good lord, how gullible was this guy?

"Uh, right," the man continued, but eyed the boy warily. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom teacher. Please refrain from calling me Kaka-sensei, unless you are my lover." He winked.

"EWWWWWWWW!!!! YOU PERVERT!! THAT'S SO GROSS!!!! I WANT A SCHEDULE CHANGE!! SENSEI!!" Sakura screamed while some girls swooned.

"Yes, Sakura?"

The girl, just realizing she had called the teacher, banged her head repeatedly on the table.

As the teacher slowly approached her, she looked up and scrambled back. "Get away from me!"

Kakashi continued on as if she hadn't said anything.

"AIEEEEE!!!!" She screamed and looked around. The pinkette grabbed Naruto and held him in front of her, closing her eyes. "Take him instead!! I'm too young to get raped!"

Naruto, who had been eating ramen at the time, quickly stashed the bowl behind his back. He slurped the noodle hanging out of his mouth.\

Nonetheless, Kakashi caught him. "Why are you eating ramen in my class?" He demanded.

Naruto shrunk back in fear. "Uh, well, you see…."

"You didn't even offer me any!" Kakashi folded his arms and stared down at the 15-year-old.

"Uh, here." Naruto held out his ramen as everyone gasped. Naruto handing over ramen? What has the world come to?

Just as Kakashi was about to reach out and grab the bowl, the bell rang, signaling that first period was over. Naruto quickly snatched his backpack and Sakura, and held onto his bowl of miso ramen while darting out of the classroom.

'_Saved by the bell,' _He thought, and ran into room 9.

There was a seating chart by the door. He found his class and stared at it. "Sakura!  
You sit next to me!"

She sighed and followed the blue-eyed boy to his seat.

"Alright listen up you maggots! This is…. actually I'm not sure what this is. What is this?" The teacher was standing in front of the desk.

Everyone sweatdropped. Was this teacher for real?

"Uh…. Um, S-s-s-ssurvival 101." A timid voice called out.

Everyone turned to face the navy-haired girl who called out. Hinata blushed and poked her index fingers together.

The door was heard opening and everyone turned back around to face the door.

"You! You're late!"

The raven-haired boy stared back at the teacher unemotionally. "What are you talking about? The bell hasn't rung."

"Oh," She scratched the back of her head. "Of course! I knew that. Just find your seat." She mumbled the last part.

"Hn." He looked at the chart next to him for a few seconds before turning back around. The boy walked down the rows, and every girl he passed swooned. The onyx-eyed teen came to a stop in Sakura's row. He sat next to her. (A/N like those desks at the academy, if you get confused.)

Sakura looked up at him. "Hey Sasuke! Haven't seen you in some time."

He didn't even spare her a glance.

The pink-haired teen frowned. She didn't like being ignored. "Well fine then. Be an ass."

When this didn't get any response she huffed. Another approach then.

The girl smirked. "Say Sasuke. Since the time you left, did you ever model?"

The pale boy's ears perked up. He turned to her and smirked. "Well I certainly do have the looks. Why do you ask?"

"Well," she paused. "I was wondering if your hair starred as a chicken's butt in a commercial or something."

The smirk instantly fell off. "Well ex-cuuuuuuuuuuse me."

She looked at him weirdly. "Did you know you just sounded really gay right then?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm not gay, you are!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That would be lesbian, you dobe."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You did not just call me dobe. That name is reserved for that dobe!" He pointed to Naruto.

"Well guess what?" She leaned forward. "I just did."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Everyone turned to stare at the boy.

"As I was saying." The pinkette sighed. "Gayness."

"Annoying fan girl."

"Retard."

"Doofus."

"Idiot."

"Fat-ass."

"Man-whore."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"Dork."

"Smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Imbecile."

"Drag queen."

"Ugly."

"Hermaphrodite."

"Homo sapiens."

Sakura stared at him. "That mean human, you idiot."

He turned away. "Shut up."

"No."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you?"

The youngest Uchiha snorted. "Yeah right. Like you could kill me."

"You wanna know my plans?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

( A/N This might be a litte too much for some people. So don't read if you're easily nasueated or whatever.)

"Well I could get you in your sleep and tie you to a chair. Then I will wake you up and lock you in a room with horny fangirls."

"No! Not the fangirls!" He shouted in horror.

"Oh yes." She smirked. "Then after they are done, I shall use the Chinese water torture. After that I will burn you on every inch of your body. Then I will throw you in ice cold water, infested with Great White sharks. After they are done with you, I will dunk you repeatedly in boiling water, pulling you out each time, a second away from death. Afterwards I will place your body on a bed of sharp needles. After that, I will pierce every part of your body. Then," Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "I will cut you apart from your manliness."

His eyes widened in horror. "No," he whispered.

"Then I shall cut every part of your body, and put them in the market. Then people, fangirls, will get your pieces and eat them. That is it. Not very descriptive or very imaginative, but just a basis of what will happen."

Sakura turned to him. Only to find him rocking in a corner of the room sucking his thumb.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"I want to go home."

After a few more moments of staring at the teen, everyone returned to what they were doing. Sakura sighed and leaned back. What a weird place this is.

--

I know it wasn't much, and I took such a long time to update. I'm sorry!! Please R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy For The Gifted Nins: Chapter 3

--

srry again, it took so long 2 update!! yea, don't expect quick updates. again srry!

--

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :(

--

The bell rang again. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts and packed up her stuff. She exited the classroom and made several turns before coming to a stop in front of room 3-012.

She entered the room. To her left was a bunch of people crowded around some sheets of paper taped to the wall. She sauntered toward them, assuming it was the seating chart. Upon closer inspection though, it was actually flyers about some school clubs and teams.

"What's this?" Some random kid called out. "We're all ninja, not citizens! Why do we have a…. bas-baske? Basket…. Beskeetba? Beskeetbal team?"

"Baka!" A girl with two buns on her head hit the guy who had spoken. "It's basketball, not beskeetbal."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?"

"I happen to know things, unlike you." She sized him up.

'_Wait,'_ Sakura thought. _'Is that Tenten-san?"_

"Uh-huh right. Like what? How to be a whore?"

In a blink on an eye, she had a kunai up against his throat. "I wouldn't hesitate to cut your throat right now. This is your only chance. You've been warned." And the kunai disappeared (probably to her kunai pouch strapped around her thigh).

'_Yep. That was her.'_

The group broke up and went to their respective spots, in which she soon realized there were no seats to sit in.

"Hi Tenten-san." Sakura said as the girl passed her by.

The brown-haired girl looked up and smiled upon seeing Sakura.

"Hi Sakura! You can drop the formality. It makes me feel old."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled back. "So is Ninjutsu/Taijutsu mixed?"

"You mean kids from different grades?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. It's mostly us 10th and 9th graders. I think there are some 11th graders, but I don't really see any 12th graders."

"They're probably in a different class. So there are different levels and classes."

"I guess. Oh, the teachers are here. Wait, is that Gai-sensei?"

Sakura turned around to look. Sure enough, Gai-sensei was there. And following him was Kakashi-sensei? She blinked a few times. Yeah, that was Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei! Was it really okay for the two "rivals" to teach a class together?

She looked around and saw some other kids feeling uneasy. Good, so she wasn't the only one. Or was that bad, since everyone was a little scared of what was going to happen?

"Okay my youthful students! Today we shall join together in our happiness and let it all flow out while facing each other! Now I, and my gleefulness shall sing out the names with the youth you shall face in your glittery smiling faces!"

Everyone stood still confused. Did he say glittery smiling faces? They all looked to Kakashi for translation.

After feeling the burning stares of his students for a couple minutes, he sighed and put his book away. "He means that you will fight each other to see what strength, ability and rank you will have in this school. He'll call out the names. The glittery smiling faces, I don't get either."

"Yosh!" Gai whipped out a clipboard from nowhere. "Now first, let's see…. Sabaku no Gaara with…. Oh! Rock…. LEE!!"

Sakura could tell Lee was about to yell out Gai-sensei and then there would be waterworks and a sunset that appeared out of nowhere. So she somehow managed to get duct tape on Lee's mouth and pushed him into the circle in the middle of the room, where Gaara was standing.

"Mmm oof nnn on mmm mrrrt moo, mama!" Lee exclaimed, which sounded suspiciously like "My youth and I will fight you mama!" Or maybe it was suppose to be Gaara…. Who knew?

"O-okay. Uh…. The fight b-between G-g-g-g-g-g…." The freshman standing in-between the two, holding a red flag, stopped, afraid to say his name. "Between G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-mama-" At this everyone laughed and the guy who said that received a glare that made him want to gauge his eyes out to forget those horrible eyes. "and…. and Lee-san will start uh…. bye!" He ran off, and boy did he run. All the way out the door, up the stairs, then back down the stairs, through three hallways, the girl's bathroom, the lunchroom, the principal's office, the clinic, in which the lady asked if he was going mental, through the front door and made a ninja-shaped hole through the door (no one knew how he did that), down the steps, threw the window of the car, scrambled for his seat, turned the key in the ignition, pushed on the pedal, and drove 100 miles above the speed limit all the way to Mexico. Or at least until he reached his house, since he probably wouldn't have made it all the way across the ocean.

Everyone stared.

"Okay then!" Kakashi clapped his hands and looked around. "Uh, Sakura! You will be the referee for this match…. And all the matches after that," He said the last part quietly.

Referee? All she had to do was start and end the fight. Well, more like start the fight, run away as fast as she could before she got clobbered, stop the fight and hopefully not die in the process. Oh great.

"Shouldn't we go outside for this?" She asked. _'Maybe then the school won't be destroyed within the first ten seconds of this match, and I won't be somehow blamed for it.'_

"YES, MY YOUTHFULLY BRILLIANT STUDENT! THAT WOULD BE A MOST YOUTHFULLY BRILLIANT IDEA! LET THE SUN RADIATE ITS SHINY GLITTER DOWN UPON US!" Okay, Gai had an obsession with glitter.

Everyone trooped down onto the soccer field. The two boys took their position, 10 to 15 feet away from each other, which was a bit too close if you asked Sakura. But of course no one did. She carefully stepped in-between the two shinobi and looked at them warily. She raised the red flag. "Okay…. Ready…. Please don't kill me…. GO!"

As soon as her hand went down, the two charged forward, and Sakura couldn't run fast enough. So she acted on pure instinct. She punched the ground. Jagged rocks flew out and headed for the two opposing shinobi. Gaara had his sand somehow stop the very fast traveling rock, and Lee somehow managed to avoid the attack, or defense if you look at it in a certain way.

And before Sakura knew it, the fight wasn't just between Gaara and Lee anymore. Just because she had to punch the ground (damn her.And damn Gai for doing this! And damn Kakashi for choosing her!), she was now a target too. Well at least to Gaara, Lee was shouting something about saving Rapunzel from her tower of sand. And then her eyes widened as she began to process that piece of information.

Rapunzel? Wasn't that some girl with freakishly long hairt? And what tower of sand? There was no tower of sand. Right? She heard a swishing noise behind her and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened again. Oh. My. God. She wasn't planning on dying this soon.

--

i don't think this chapter was as good as the last 2. but i still want ur opinion, so R&R plz!! oh, and i might need a beta 4 this story! plus i have absolutely no idea how 2 write fight scenes. so if u want 2 b my beta just review n tell me! thanx! and if you want any romance in this story, tell me who you want it 2 be with.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SRRY I HAVEN't BEEN UPDATING! I'M REALLY REALY REaLLY REALLY SRRY! u can hate me, i'll understand. but here's the new installment. enjoy!!

Thanx 2 The EsmeCullen for the inspiration! Check out her story The Hogwarts Prom, it's hilarious.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or anything you recognize in this story :(

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" (A/N: In case you couldn't tell, that's supposed to be AIEEEEEEEEE!!)

The piercing scream had everyone covering their ears with their hands. Gaara's tower of sand slowly faded away to nothing as he kneeled down onto his knees like everyone else. When it stopped, they all collapsed to the ground. They were all pretty worn out, except for, of course, the person who said this, well rather screamed this.

Sakura stood as the only person still on their feet in the middle of the field. After ten minutes of recovering from her girlish scream, most of the people had gotten up.

Gai said a little dizzily, "O-okay class. That's all the f-fighting for to-today. Let's bring our GLITTER INSIDE! OH YEAH!" At the thought of his wonderful glitter, Gai became energetic and all too happy.

The rest of the class groaned and trudged back slowly into the building. The way they were acting, you would've thought that they had faced a whole horde of vampires and demons, than a very high-pitched scream.

Sakura stood a little behind and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Heheh, whoops."

Kakashi shook his head at her. "Oh whatever am I going to do with you?" He smiled fondly at her before shooing her away. "Run along now."

She bowed before running after her classmates, who all glanced at her rather warily.

"What are you going to do with her?"

The voice had startled Kakashi, despite being the ever so calculating ninja he was. He jumped and looked for the source of the voice. The man relaxed at seeing who it was.

"Oh it's just you Kurenai…. and Gai…. and Iruka…. and Tsunade…. and…. What the hell are all you guys doing here?"

To his complete and utter surprise, the whole entire teaching staff was staring back at him.

"Well," the Fifth Hokage started off. "to put it lightly…. We're slightly afraid Sakura is going to bring down the whole school is she continues like this. So-"

"So," Gai continued, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Tsunade for being interrupted. "We have decided that we needed to find a way to get Sakura to calm down a little. And that is to-"

Kakashi sighed, stopping Gai mid-sentence. "I know. I was there when we discussed this, remember?"

The staff all paused at him in confusion before realization dawned on them. Oh, that was right. He was there!

"Good!" Kurenai said. "So we can discuss our plans and-"

"But I forgot everything." Kakashi sighed with his eyes closed and shrugged.

Everyone, excluding Kakashi, fell down anime style.

"You idiot! You just wasted ten seconds of our life!" Tsunade grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"I just wasted ten seconds of your life," he sung.

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"It's a good song, even if it is only 11 seconds long." He replied to their unasked questions.

"Anyways," Shizune started slowly. "We decided to get Sakura together with a boy."

"WHAT?!" He yelled enraged. "WHO IN KAMI'S NAME THOUGHT OF THIS?!"

Tsunade gripped on his collar tighter and glared at him for spitting on her and for his stupidity. "It was your idea, baka."

"Huh. That's right." He scratched his head as everyone sweatdropped. "Well who did we decide?"

Tsunade dropped him down on the ground (well technically his feet were still on the ground as he was taller than her). "We haven't. Which is why we are trying different guys to see which is right for her."

Kakashi nodded. "And why all of a sudden are you so interested in my dear student?"

"Have you not been paying attention?" Some people yelled out simultaneously.

"Sort of."

Everyone just shook their heads at him and pulled him into a circle.

"Okay so this is what we'll do…." Tsunade started.

* * *

"So class, that's how you listen to an iPod," Kurenai said.

The class nodded, a little confused as to why they were being taught a civilian way of life. Wasn't this a class to improve you ninja skills?

"Now class, I want you to try it."

The class all held the different kinds of iPods in their hands. They slowly put the earphones in their ears and pressed the play button. Sakura caught Neji's eyes as he walked back to his seat from doing an errand.

"Sakura! I cannot believe that you pushed the pause button on the iPod! After I specifically said the play button! And Neji! How dare you condone it as you walk past! Detention for both you tonight at seven o' clock!"

The two teens stared at the teacher in shock before opening their mouths to protest. Wasn't the pause button the same as the play button? Wasn't the school supposed to be closed at 7 o' clock?

Kurenai held up a hand. "Not a word from either of you. I'm already disappointed as it is." Her eyes had a fake sadness in them as she clasped her hands and stared wistfully off into space.

She turned back to her two students sharply. "Remember, 7 o' clock! And don't be late!"

* * *

Sakura arrived before Kurenai's room five minutes ahead of schedule. Great, she already had detention on the first day of school. How funny her mood changed from being happy-go-lucky to rather sarcastic. How horrible this detention was going to be. She sighed before knocking and entering.

To her surprise, Neji was already there.

"Hi," she quietly said to him. She took a seat two down from him in the front row.

He nodded back in response and they both sat in silence, waiting for Kurenai to come.

The door slammed open at exactly 7:00 and Sakura jumped a little.

Kurenai briskly walked over to the two targets and looked at them sternly. "Both of your detentions will last until 9:00. So you have two hours in here. Together. Alone."

Both nodded.

"Now you might want to know what your punishment is."

Both nodded again.

"Well you two are to stare deeply in each other's eyes for two hours."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Both of you are going to stare deeply in the other's eyes for two hours. And there will be cameras, so I will know whether you are following my instructions or not."

"Sensei? How come?!" They both asked concurrently.

Kurenai quickly made up an excuse in her head. "Well, uh, it's a new method we're trying out for people in double detentions whose last name has the same initial as the other. Well I'll leave you two to be." She walked as quickly out, as she had in and closed the door behind her. They were left in the classroom. Together. Alone.

The two sat uncomfortably in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Sakura turned towards him.

"Well she said there will be cameras right? So we might as well."

He grunted in response and after a few seconds of silence, turned towards her. "Fine."

It was rather gauche at first, after just being told you had to stare intently into the eyes of an acquaintance of sorts. But after a few minutes passed by, they got more into it.

Neji had never noticed how beautiful her large green eyes were. They were so full of innocence and honesty, not what you would suspect from a kunoichi. They appeared apple-green at first, but when ever she made a movement of sorts, it would turn a bottle-green. Whenever the sun shined down upon her, her eyes radiated a brilliant emerald. And she had wonderful flecks of blue that gave them more color. But then she looked away and broke eye contact.

Sakura loved his pale lavender eyes. They looked so soft and nice. Even the fact that he didn't seem to have those…. those…. pupils was it? didn't seem to bother her. They were very pretty. In the light they were a luminescent lavender that seemed to glow. When the light wasn't shining on them, they turned to a lighter shade of violet that had flecks of a color she couldn't name. It was very suiting though. Sakura had never thought Neji to have such…. such…. kind and stunning eyes. His body wasn't so bad either…. NO! Bad Sakura! Bad Sakura! Stop thinking these thoughts!

She looked at the clock to dispel her thoughts away from those gorgeous eyes. 110 minutes had passed by. Only 10 more minutes Sakura. Forget about the cameras, just stop looking at his eyes! But alas, she couldn't resist the temptation to sneak another peak at him, so she did exactly that. And she was once again caught by his alluring gaze.

Sakura and Neji were slowing inching closer together until there was only an inch of space between them. They started to lean in unconsciously when suddenly the door banged open.

The two leaped feet apart, on opposite sides of the row. There, standing in the doorway, was Kurenai, with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"That will be all for now," she said to them. "You both are dismissed."

She left, leaving the two in the classroom. Together. Alone.

"Uh…. well…. I'll guess I'll be leaving then." Sakura whispered, beet-root red.

The other boy had a very faint blush on his cheeks, which Sakura was not used to seeing. He gave a noncommittal grunt.

As they both made for the exit, he turned towards her.

"Next time, try not to hit the pause button instead of the play button," he said jokingly, cracking a half-smile.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Okay."

When she was by herself outside of the school (it might've been a little awkward walking home with him), she stopped for a moment. That was the first time she heard Neji joke. That was also the first time she had seen him smile, or at least half-smile. It was…. different. She smiled to herself before continuing home

Maybe the detention wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

once again, i am so srry! hope you guys will 4give me. well plz R&R n tell me what u think. :)


End file.
